


don't let me be

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: somebody catch my breath
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	don't let me be

**Author's Note:**

> 28 апреля 2017 года   
> __________  
> The ghost of you   
> is close to me,  
> I'm inside out,   
> you're underneath.
> 
> Don't let me be gone.
> 
> * twenty one pilots - goner

Акааши приходит в себя на мгновенье — в пустой черно-белой квартире, промороженной февральским холодом. Шторы почти отрывает — замороженный океан ломает льдины течениями.  
Он ломает что-то внутри Акааши, и вместо криков чаек — сорванный хриплый выдох, оглушающе предвещающий паническую атаку.  
Пальцы перепачканы краской — расходные цвета — черный и смесь металликов. Он сидит на жестком полу, и внутренние стороны коленей косточками вжимаются в пол до боли.  
Дождаться Бокуто — как смысл существования. Сказка про супергероя. Акааши в сказки с детства не верит, и желудок скручивает спазмом до белоснежной вспышки боли — но там пусто, и стенки обреченно расслабляются.

_Падает снег. Инеем на ресницы._

*

Акааши первокурсник. Студенты обходят по внешнему кругу, потому что холодный, жесткий и непроницаемый. И странный.  
Мольберт дарит Бокуто, и это становится источником тепла помощнее котацу.  
Пастельно-желтая кружка с пастельно-изумрудными совами. Носки на рождество — совы с оленьими рогами — Акааши смеется звонко и заливисто. Бокуто отогревает его мироосознание горячим дыханием в шею, Акааши запрокидывает голову назад.

А через день его выворачивает прямо на черный паркет всей долбанной смесью таблеток — чтобы спать, чтобы не бояться, чтобы улыбаться, чтобы сдохнуть не об асфальт из окна — он воет от боли в желудке, от отвращения к себе, от вязкой беспомощности. Бокуто умывает, укладывает в одеяло и отпаивает сладким чаем. Он даже рассказывает сказку и натягивает на ледяные ноги те самые носки. Бокуто — центр вселенной, он любит до сорванных криков в голове Акааши.

_Смотреть на июльское солнце сквозь закрытые веки и улыбаться._

*

— Проходи, Кейдзи-кун, — доктор в стальной оправе, прижимающей седые виски. Улыбка почти отцовская, Кейдзи почти улыбается в ответ.  
Прием раз в неделю, к нему Бокуто притащил парня по связям волейбольной сборной. Без огласки. У Акааши пару карточек чистых листов — его история болезни.  
Доктор хороший. Акааши обреченный. Смотрит в окно, звенящей кристальностью настоящего опадает сакура.

_Инеем на ресницы._

Сначала он сидит на диване нога на ногу, будто позвоночник утратил эластичность. Доктор задает вопросы, доктор говорит. Акааши отрицательно мотает головой. Акааши притягивает колени к груди. Он слушает. Расфокусированно смотрит на пол, изящные кисти синхронно поднимаются будто в замедленной съемке. Он зажимает уши. А потом кричит так, что стекла в его сознании выбивает осколками наружу.

_Стекла падают в опавшие лепестки сакуры. Кровь засыхает на острых сколах._

Доктор не обращает внимания — он задумчиво стучит по развороту записной книжки колпачком ручки. Глухие удары из-подо льда застывшего океана где-то в горле. 

_Опадает сакура._

У Акааши обострение.

Бокуто на игре, Кейдзи забирает Куроо.

— Куроо-сан, Вы в курсе проблемы? — черноволосый кивает доктору, Акааши лежит на диване, смотрит пустыми глазницами в глаза тех, кого Куроо и доктор не видят, — боюсь, Вам придется его нести, — доктор выдыхает.

— Не страшно, внизу ждет такси, — он подхватывает Акааши, словно тот весит как котенок, — спасибо Вам, сенсей.

В такси Акааши хватается пальцами за Куроо и беззвучно глотает горячие слезы, утыкаясь в чужое плечо. Тэцуро прижимает его содрогающиеся плечи. Он запускает пальцы во вьющиеся угольные вихры и говорит, что скоро придет Бокуто. И все будет хорошо.  
И Бокуто приходит — сразу после финального свистка, даже не переодевшись. Даже наколенники не стянув. Он обнимает Акааши так, будто он ребенок, что потерялся неделю назад, и вот, наконец его нашли полицейские. (Куроо мысленно поправляет значок шерифа). Акааши хватается за родное тепло и успокаивается.

*

Бокуто вжимает Акааши в антрацитовые простыни силой притяжения. Кейдзи притягивает только к Котаро. Мокрые поцелуи, сильные руки, хриплые вздохи. Акааши выжигает изнутри желтизна глаз Бокуто. Разливается кислотой по венам. Дышать нечем, воздух застревает в горле шипами — и он просто задыхается. Бокуто целует под мочкой уха, нежно и почти шепотом. Он учит Акааши дышать, улыбаться, кричать, плакать, смеяться, он учит его жить.

_Акааши когда-нибудь научит его умирать._

Под ногтями Акааши — алые полосы на спине Котаро. Под широкой ладонью Бокуто пульсирующая артерия на шее Кейдзи. Бокуто почти рычит и падает в ледяной ад. Котаро — ослепительная, раскаленная звезда космической системы, ему не страшно.

У Акааши в аду зеленая лужайка, он смотрит на солнце сквозь закрытые веки.

_И улыбается._


End file.
